


Не один

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Poetry, Trauma, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: Ивана Соболева спасают от прошлого, как когда-то спасли от настоящего.
Relationships: Иван Соболев/Друг
Kudos: 3
Collections: 2 Текст нерейтинг, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Не один

И ночь хватает крючьями кошмара,  
И в горле страх знакомый вновь стоит.  
И зелень расползается, как рана,  
Кровит.

Что делать? Ведь у ужаса нет края,  
Он вплелся в крови ход и сердца бой,  
И сквозь года он краски забирает  
С собой.

Те сны его бесцветно молчаливы,  
Кружат, как хлопья пепла над костром,  
Мох душит горло мысленной могилой,  
Заслон.

Но руки сквозь завесу — как перила,  
И шепот вьется ниточкой в ночи.  
"Спокойно, я с тобой, как раньше было.  
Молчи."

И боль и удушенье отступают.  
Объятья — как прохладный водоем.  
И круг кошмара вместе замыкают.  
Вдвоем.


End file.
